One Punch Vale
by NumeySushi
Summary: Saitama and Genos were called for duty to investigate the Strange going-ons in a friendly desert community. Only to eventually find out that this town was filled with more than just some strange occurances. Rating for strong language and maybe some graphic imagery later. Possible spoilers from the Welcome to Night Vale: A novel. Or just in general. Cecilos AND Genosai
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first story-not counting one I tried writing a few years ago and bailed-I'm still trying to get used to the whole uploading process of FanFiction from my iPad, so if there are any complications (added letters where added letters are not needed grammatically) please let me know. I do not own One Punch Man and Welcome to Night Vale, including it's contents. Now without a further a do, please enjoy!

/x/x/

The air was heavy with moisture. The ground becoming thick clouds of dust particles behind the duo's every step. The Earth herself making sure not to miss a single beat of their feet. Sweat was beating down the bald head of one member of said duo. With the other, loud whirling fans were heard from his abdomen, indicating his cooling systems were kicked into maximum overdrive. However the sun here was most unforgiving. The cyborg's internal temperature was slowly rising the longer they ventured out in this desert. The man-even being as strong as he is-was also showing signs of defeat with just how hot it actually was. The man brought his cape over his glistening head to see if he could provide himself shade from this satanic glowing orb in the sky. Smoke started escaping from the attractive cyborg's body, he couldn't continue on much longer.

He spoke, "Sensei..." He said while panting lightly. Was that panting? His teacher, who had continued on for a few steps longer without noticing his pupil had stopped, turned back to look at him. He wore a face of... Fear? No. Concern. His face was painted with the expression of concern.

"Genos? Are you alright? You look like you're about to fly off into the night sky and explode into a colorful display of sparkles." The caped baldy toward the cyborg. The blonde fell to his knees, his systems were about to shutdown. His vision becoming blackened, his limbs now starting to tremble and shake. He lifted his head up to look at his teacher with his gold and black demonic eyes. He opened his mouth as if about to speak, but before any sounds could come out of his face opening, he lost consciousness.

"Fuck." Was all that the man could say to this sudden problematic problem.

The man decided to plop himself down next to the sleeping blonde. As he thought of what to do he signed in annoyance. He could carry his student to their needed destination, but what was he going to do when they get there? Sleep? Hell he is. It'll be like after all the hard work was done, _he_ would get all the credit, even when he slept through the whole thing. The egg head decided it'd be best for himself to follow his student's idea, and rest as well.

/x/x/

The Hero Association had called all A and S class ranked heroes (and Saitama) in for an important meeting to discuss something crucial. Strange going-ons where happening in a small town in Arizona, USA. Many heroes thought that it was odd that them-A Japanese based association for heroes-were called to order in another country, and on the other side of the world no less.

"Why do we have to bother with those Americans? Don't they have an association or something of their own?"

"Sounds like a drag."

"I'd miss my boyfriend too much!"

"I have chores to do..."

Left and right excuses were being heard and made. No one wanted to go. It seemed too bothersome. However, out from the crowd a single red gloved hand rose.

"I'll do it." The strongest man in the universe said. His pupil followed his example and also volunteered.

/x/x/

John Peters (you know, the farmer?) was driving his mud stained truck in the sand wastes one day to take a break from the ho hum routine of his daily life. Well, that and his house was currently infested with wild honey badgers, and he just needed to get away and actually breathe for once today.

He was jamming out to some Andrew Jackson Jihad (like _really_ getting into that shit) when he noticed something large and white flapping in the wind ahead of him. He drove his car up to the unknown existence, got out, and decided to investigate. Before making contact he decided to pull out his phone. The Night Vale community radio station's number was second on his speed dial. (The first was Erika because Erika seemed to like helping out at his farm.)

He saw two peopl-er rather... One and a half? It was hard to tell with cyborgs, but there were two entities there. One bald, and seemingly in possession of that large white thing he saw earlier, and a cyborg. A blonde cyborg. It was important to note that he was blonde John Peters thought.

Saitama looked up at the gruff, redneck looking man. He then turned his gaze over to his truck. In excitement more so than relief, he stood up almost in disbelief.

"You boys need a ride? There's a town about a mile or two downa that way. I live there so it'd be no troublah." John had offered to the exasperated looking couple. They don't seem like they were from Desert Bluffs, so he was happy to help them. He remembered the countless times Cecil had said how bad Desert Bluffs is, and to never associate with anyone there. He played this thought over and over again in his mind, like a cryptic noise gif. As soon as he scrolled away from the creeping thoughts he looked up and noticed the pair had already gotten into his vehicle, patiently awaiting for their driver.

John Peters (you know, the farmer?) climbed into his mud stained truck and headed out back towards Night Vale.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed. John Peters was cheerfully humming away his favorite song. Saitama on the other hand was growing impatient. _About a mile or two._ Yeah right, he thought. He took a glance behind him and fixated his stare on Genos. Genos was still sleeping soundly. His internal fans still active, but the earlier sound having retreated into a quiet humming noise. A cat's purr came into Saitama's mind every time he heard it. It was awfully cute to him. John couldn't help but notice the new shades of pink washing over Saitama's face.

"So, if you don't mind-a me askin', what were you doin' outta there in the sand wastes? You don't look like you're from 'round these parts."

Saitama was kinda surprised actually. This was the first time their rescuer had spoken the whole trip. Up until now he has just been humming the same godawful tune over and over again. "We're just being heroes." Saitama eventually answered.

John Peters couldn't help but bellow out a hardy laugh to his companion's response, "Now what exactly will you be a-savin'? Funny how I'm the one who saved you two just now."

"People." Saitama responded nonchalantly. Ignoring the driver's follow up comment.

"Is that so...?" The gears in John's mind were turning. _Dangerously_ turning.

"...Yeah." Saitama wasn't exactly scared. No, he was just mildly concerned. The rest of the trip went back to being relatively quiet. John Peters (you know, the farmer?) was back to humming his song. Saitama was gazing out the window at the desert scenery. He was half awake when he suddenly noticed a house as they drove by it.

"Ah, yes. Here we go now. We're just 'bout here!" John Peters exclaimed.

It took a minute or so until they reached a relatively nice place to drop a person off. Less than a block away from the Ralph's. This was arguably the busiest place in Night Vale, so it seemed appropriate to John Peters to drop the duo off here.

Saitama waved a thank you to John Peters (you know the farmer?) as he drove away cautiously. His cyborg companion still asleep. He was carrying him in a sort of bridal style. As he was looking around as of what to do next he saw a sign.

 **RALPH'S 30% OFF SALE**

 **TODAY ONLY**

Saitama flipped his shit when he saw this. He didn't know what the Ralph's was, but he liked the sound of it. He was still carrying the sleeping cyborg. After minutes of mental debating, he decided that he would wait for his student to awake before taking advantage of this opportunity.

The bald man started his way down the street, conveniently in the direction of the Ralph's. As he continued on with his stroll he noticed that the same sign advertising the Ralph's sale was protruding from every front lawn of every residential building. He first thought it was strange, but then figured the Ralph's was some sort of popular store. Something everyone loved to go to, and of course, had frequent sales. The second thing he noticed was that every sentient being was staring at him, as though he was some kind of six headed monstrosity. His first initial reaction was to scold the people. Believing that the stares were because of his bald head, he went on a rant about staring, and how people were different, and how you shouldn't judge people by their looks. However that did little to the public. Whispers were now being spread. This time some of the faces in the crowd actually expressed some degree of fear.

/X/x/x/

Radios flickered on. The static buzzed and hissed, but eventually evening out into a nothingness. A voice came onto the radio. A voice sexy and smooth. A voice that was calming, but assertive. (Well, as assertive as assertive could be when you are talking about your floating pet cat, or your perfect in every way boyfriend)

"Listeners... Something odd has struck our small town indeed." The voice began, "Outsiders. That's right. Outsiders have yet again entered our presence. _Great._ Just, _greeeeaaatt."_ Sarcasm oozing from his vocal chords.

The radio then played the sound of slurping, like someone was drinking something. Afterwards the voice continued.

"When will those lazy sand golems actually do their jobs? I mean, listeners, I'm more than glad that they let Carlos pass, but it seems after that incident, people have been coming in here all willy nilly! I thought for sure that the Sheriff's Secret Police would have some control over these epidemics, but sadly I guess I'm mistaken." There was a long stress filled sigh, "More on this story as it develops..."

/x/x/x/

The caped baldy was caught off guard slightly when he heard sounds coming out of his student. The blonde gradually started to awake, he yawned. He stretched, the sound of cracking came from his joints. He looked up and saw his teacher's face. It took him a minute to realize that he was being carried in a way he had imagined a number of times in some desperate, romantic day dreams. His cheeks showed a hint of pink. He was embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he had passed out on his teacher, making him have to carry him for who knows how long?

The teacher let down his student, to let him stand up.

"Thank you... Sensei..." Was all the cyborg had to say in response.

"Hey, there's some sort of sale happening down the street there. I wa-"

"I'd love to go!" The blonde blurted out, cutting his teacher off. The pinkness in his face flurrying slightly. The egg head smiled and took the hand of his student. Genos had to hide his face for a minute as they walked down the street, hand in hand. Making their way to the Ralph's.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoa! Hang on there Jefro! This chapter contains explicit content. This is also my first attempt at writing anything like this, so I hope it's satisfying enough. This chapter also addresses cecilos, instead of genosai! But don't fret! There will be genosai later in this crack pot cross over! Now without further-a-do, chapter 3!_

 _/x/x/x/_

A tall, lean, tattooed man sat back in his chair. A cold mug of coffee existed at the desk in front of him. He loosened his bow tie, and took a puff from his cigarette. Today especially seemed stressful to the tattooed man. He no longer felt safe. The protective barriers around him seemed to be collapsing. The hands of entities gripping, touching, and grabbing him. Total anarchy was about to break out, infesting his mind and his town. He took a deep breath, pulled out his phone, and tried to text someone.

Frantic texts were being sent to this someone. He didn't even bother to wait for a reply. One after another the texts were being sent. Shaky hands misspelling every other word. It felt like an eternity until he had gotten any sort of response back. The sudden blurting of the song _Toxic_ by Britney Spears at first stunned the beating of his heart, but then a wave of relief washed over him. He answered his phone, "Hello? Carlos?" His voice was also shaky.

"Cecil? Are you alright? I'm almost at the radio station..." His voice was like the sweetest of honey. Hearing it made Cecil's mood lighten immensely, "I'm sorry I couldn't answer your texts right away. You know that silly texting while driving law." He let out a nervous chuckle, "But don't worry, I'll be there quicker than two flaps of Erika's wings."

"Could you maybe stay on the phone a bit longer? Like, until you get here? I'm sorry... I'm just-" Mr. Tattoo couldn't find any reason or rhyme as to how he was feeling. Too much was going on inside of his brain. He was overwhelmed.

"Why don't you go see Khoscheck?" Carlos' voice seemed almost panicked, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Besides, I'm pulling into the parking lot now."

Cecil had lightened up a little at that, "Alright. Meet me in the men's bathroom then..."

Carlos chuckled, "Alrighty. I love you Cecil. I'll see you in a minute."

"I love you too, Carlos. I'll see you too in whenever a minute is. Hopefully soon."

"Hmm, bye." And Carlos hung up the phone.

"Bye..." Cecil seemed a bit disappointed. He took one last puff of his cigarette before smushing it into the ash tray sitting on his desk. It was in the shape of a hollow turtle that was stuck lying on it's back.

He made his way to the men's bathroom. Khoscheck was the station pet, on account of he was permanently stuck floating in a fixed spot next to the sink. Khoscheck had really seemed to take a liking to Cecil, especially after Cecil had saved his life after the whole "StrexPet" incident.

Cecil greeted the floating cat. He was petting him. He refilled his water and food bowls. As the cat was purring, the man was humming. Cecil had been feeling much better now.

There was a knock at the door followed by a slow creaking. Cecil looked up to see a _very_ handsome man in a white lab coat. The man smiled, his teeth were that of a military cemetery, and Cecil fell in love _instantly_. Of course this man was his boyfriend, and they've been dating for a while now, but how could he not fall over and over again for his perfect man? Everything about him was perfect.

Carlos walked up to the ogling Cecil and wrapped his arms around his waste, followed by a quick peck on the cheek. Cecil had come back down to Earth. He looked at Carlos with desperate bedroom eyes. He wanted something. He wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek.

"You knoooow, aside of Khoscheck here, we're the only ones in the building..." Cecil lifted an eyebrow, trying to seem persuasive. He turned to face Carlos, he then ran his hand through his perfect hair. That was Carlos' one and only true weakness. He _loved_ having his hair pet and played with. A quiet moan escaped his lips. Cecil could tell he almost had him. He continued playing with his lover's hair, but now he had gotten exceptionally close to him.

Cecil's lips were practically touching the base of Carlos' neck. The warmth of his breath sent chills down the scientist's spine. The radio host slowly raised his other hand under the other's shirt. Exploring a little as he kissed and nibbled his neck. Carlos lifted his head back. He was into it. Cecil took it as a sign to up the anti.

Cecil had brought one of his legs up in attempt to wrap it around his boyfriend, but all he managed to do was bring their crotches closer together, touching. Carlos was practically at full mast already. He couldn't help but fumble back into the wall at the feeling of Cecil. The only thing getting in the way now was their own clothing.

Cecil had starting moving slowly away from his neck, and now approaching Carlos' lips. At this point Carlos slid down the wall so he was sitting. Cecil took the opportunity to fully wrap both legs around. He had stopped and pulled away from Carlos' face. Now Cecil seemed significantly taller than Carlos.

Cecil took both his hands and used them to pull back Carlos' perfect hair. He stared into his scientist's eyes for a while. His eyes seemed desperate and pleading. He held his head as he went in for a kiss. It was hot and wet. Their tongues battling over for dominance, accompanied by casual lip biting.

Carlos wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He started taking off his lab coat. Eyes still closed tightly. Tongues still fighting. When he was successful, he moved onto taking off Cecil's bow tie. Their was no hesitation. No second thoughts. Cecil let him. Removing the bow tie was difficult, but he managed to take it off along with Cecil's vest.

Carlos shoved his hands down Cecil's pants. Cecil moaned and went for his own belt. He fumbled with the buckle, but eventually got it undone. He threw his pants, shoes, and socks off, now only in his button down shirt and boxers.

Carlos pulled back from their make out session to pull off his shirt that read, "Magic? More like make-believe science". Cecil couldn't help himself, he started kissing and licking one of Carlos' nipples. Carlos tried to remove his own jeans, but it proved to be a challenge. He was moaning and wriggling, "C-Cecil..." The name coming out weak and gentle, like steam.

The tattoos on Cecil's body started to glow a purpley color. He started to play a tad more roughly at the scientist's nipples. This brought out a yelping noise from said scientist. Oh, fuck how he was so fucking hot and bothered right about now. Carlos began to get impatient, he grabbed onto Cecil's button down shirt and _ripped_ it. Now Cecil's back was the only thing exposed until Carlos took the rest of the shredded fabric and threw it to the side.

Both men now strictly only in their boxers. Carlos tried bucking his hips to rub against Cecil, "More... Cecil, _more!_ " He moaned loudly. Now Cecil proceeded in pulling out Carlos' length with a free hand. Carlos moaned, and moaned, and _moaned_ until his cock was free and exposed. Cecil now had taken his mouth away from Carlos' nipple. It was all irritated, red, and wet.

The radio host slowly approached the head of his lover's length with his quivering lips. He sat there for a moment, letting the warmth of his breath tease Carlos a little.

"G-Get on with it!" Carlos had pleaded. His voice was weak with need. The host obeyed his scientist's order, believing the teasing had gone on long enough. He started to lightly kiss the head, occasionally accompanied with small little licks. Carlos moaned and twitched, "Moooooooore... Dammit _MORE._ "

Cecil chuckled, "Alright, alright..." And he did indeed give him more. Cecil was practically making out with Carlos' dick. He licked and sucked, moving his tongue around erratically. A hand was placed on his ball sack, gently playing with them to only further the pleasure Carlos was experiencing. Carlos couldn't help but continue bucking his hips into Cecil's mouth, trying to get him to take in more. Cecil got the message, and slowly started to engulf his dick.

"F-Fuuuckk..." Carlos moaned. It was unlike him to swear. Cecil looked up to check on his lover to make sure he wasn't hurt at all, but Carlos was panting and moaning. His face was red, still bucking his hips eagerly. Cecil was relieved, and went back to the task at hand. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Licking as hard as he could. He could feel Carlos' cock begin to twitch. He was close. Cecil tried picking up in speed. It obviously was too much for Carlos as he suddenly screamed his name.

"C- _CECIL!"_ And that was it.

A hot load of baby batter shot straight into Cecil's throat. He waited until the load was finished before sitting up. He licked his lips.

Carlos went to go sit up himself, holding onto his forehead, but he was stopped by a firm hand grasping onto his shoulder. He looked up at Cecil, who lowered him back down. Cecil looked determined. _Scary_ determined. His tattoos now glistening and sparkling. He whispered into Carlos' ear.

"I'm not finished making you mine..." His voice was the sexiest thing Carlos had ever heard. Carlos nodded, knowing Cecil was looking for permission to continue first.

Cecil bit down hard at Carlos' neck. He was sucking and licking at it, determined to leave a mark. Letting all to know that he was taken. That he was Carlos' and vice versa. Carlos winced, but eventually let out a moan. Yes, _yes!_ He was Cecil's little slut. He couldn't tell if he said that aloud or not, but he didn't care. He must've because now Cecil took ahold with a firm grip on either side of Carlos' boxers, decorated with atoms, and almost ripped them while trying to get them off.

Cecil ripped his mouth away from Carlos' neck in order to take off his own under garments. A bright red mark started to form where Cecil was just biting on Carlos, a love bite. Now both men completely naked. Cecil eager and rearing to go. He gripped Carlos' shoulders to hold him down.

Carlos was panting, and moaning. Panting and moaning. He brought his legs up, so that his achilles tendons were resting on Cecil's shoulders. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but he didn't care. He just wanted Cecil inside of him _now._ Deep inside of him.

No more procrastination. Cecil thrusted his cock into Carlos. He gasped for life as the feeling of being completely stuffed came before he could even think twice, oh but he loved it. The pain _and_ the pleasure. He moaned his name, "Cecil..."

And again, " C-Cecil...!"

And _again,_ "Oh, _Cecil!_ " He loved that name so much. He loved Cecil so much. Oh god, Cecil knew how to pleasure Carlos like no one's ever done before. His thrusts were hard. His tempo was fast. He knew every single sensitive spot on his body. How dominant he could be. How submissive he could also be. Cecil was so _flexible_ (In more ways than one).

The two men proceed to have hot sex on the bathroom floor. Cecil grunting aggressively, trying to go harder and harder into Carlos. Carlos' moans becoming louder and louder with each thrust. Carlos had pulled his feet in closer, which had also brought Cecil closer. Carlos whipped his arms around the back of Cecil's head and forced a sloppy kiss onto him. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Eyes bolted shut.

Cecil could feel it. He was about to blow. He removed his lips away from Carlos' quickly before burying his face into his shoulder. There was a bright flash of purple. Cecil released a hot white load into Carlos. Both men's moans were considerably loud. Cecil slumped on top of Carlos, breathing heavily, he was hot and sweaty. His tattoos now dimmed to their original state. Carlos brought a hand to Cecil's back to pet him lightly.

"I love you Carlos..." Cecil managed to say with an additional peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Cecil." Carlos chuckled. And the two men laid there. Enjoying the other's company. Totally unaware that a cat just watched them do it.


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter took me longer than expected/hoped. I've been rather busy lately, what with school and other things/places I go to on a regular bases. Procrastination has also been haunting me. Bleh. I'll try to post chapters up faster/sooner. I apologize. But here is chapter 4, finally._

 _/x/x/x/_

The automatic doors slid open. The unusual looking pair stepped inside the Ralph's. Saitama at this point decide to loosen his grip on Genos' hand until they lost all contact. The blonde couldn't help but feel a little empty at the sudden development.

A big goofy smile grew across Saitama's face. He looked around the store as if it were an oasis. I mean, they were already in the desert, right? The Ralph's was better than he imagined. He trotted up and down the aisles admiring the selection.

The caped baldy must not have been aware of how fast he was actually going. He tried to stop dead in his tracks-something having caught his eye, but instead slid a ways further down the aisle. The sound of tire screeching and the smell of burning rubber brought silence across the whole store. It was like Death himself came about and reaped whatever noise lived throughout the inside of these walls that were simultaneously holding great deals at considerably low prices.

Saitama backtracked. The sound of a truck backing up faint in the ears of all who witnessed him. His face was stunned, he stood there for moments before Genos jetted over, worried that something had offended his master. The red gloved hand slowly reached in front of him. The hand took a firm grip of the object causing such emotional tension. The hand slowly brought it to the face of the egg head to examine it.

Saitama gasped, "I can't believe they have it!" Still looking down at the marvel, "Canned. BREAD! This town is GREAT!" He kept a grip on the can as he continued on admiring the display.

What was canned bread even? Genos thought. How do they stick an entire loaf of bread into that dinky little can? No seriously, _how_? The cyborg sighed, at least his master was happy. He loved the sight. It was cute. The strongest entity alive being this quirky. He held a hand up to his own cheek, blushing. He couldn't help but day dream again. Playing some of his erotic fantasies over and over again in his mind.

How long was he even standing there? Passerby's glaring at him as they passerby'd. Though, it wasn't until he heard his name being shouted from the other side of the store when he came back down to Earth. Genos had walked eagerly over to the checkout counter where his master was currently stationed. Next to him, a huge cart filled to the brim with stuff. He glared at the cart.

"Now all we need to do now is pay." Saitama spoke rather cheerfully. He was proud of himself for getting all this stuff at what he assumed was a reasonable low price. Nothing in the store had any sort of indication of price. It was odd, but it was a sale Saitama thought. Isn't this what you're supposed to get out of a sale? The two continued to checkout there cart full of useless possessions.

"Master, are you sure you have enough to pay for all this?" Genos was concerned.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me master." He proceeded with putting his wanted purchases on the conveyer belt.

"Why must you kink-shame the poor robot?" A sentient patch of haze asked. They were working behind the counter, totaling the price of his purchase. Genos made a gesture with his arm as if to say, _See!? This guy knows what's up!_ Genos was able to detect that the comment came from the sentient patch of haze, him being a battle-ready cyborg and all. However Saitama was confused and _concerned_. He looked around, trying to find whoever said the comment.

"Over here, dingus." The sentient patch of haze said. They waved an arm-like patch of gas in his face. The man jumped out of his skin. Is this a ghost? This _really_ wasn't normal. Saitama slowly reached a hand out to poke the sentient patch of haze. Of course his arm went through the being entirely, they were in a gaseous state. He kept poking until the sentient patch of haze interrupted him, "Please stop before I call the Sheriff's secret police for sexual harassment."

Saitama stopped, blushing slightly, "Uh, sorry..."

"You two aren't from around here, are yooooouu?" The sentient patch of haze unnecessarily drawing out the "you".

"No, we aren't actually..." Genos paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Wording what to say, "This isn't Night Vale... Is it?" What other place would it be though? Whoever heard of sentient patches of hazes, or _canned bread?_ Uhg.

The sentient patch of hazed laughed with the slight snort, "Well DUH. Can't you even _READ_!?" Gas started to swirl around the counter top. Right there, in the weird plastic-rubbery plate that I guess most store counter tops have, it reads:

 _ **WELCOME TO NIGHT VALE**_

 _ **"Where the sun is hot. The moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass over head while we all pretend to sleep."**_

The two gazed at the plastic-rubbery plate as if it were actually awe inducing. Do you know how long these guys were just staring down at this plate for? Like, I dunno, 20 minutes? The sentient patch of haze had already finished checking out their items by the time they were able to recollect themselves and become consciously aware once again. The sentient patch of haze tried snapping to grab their attention, but alas, they have no fingers.

"So how much will it be?" Saitama now elbow resting on the counter, in a sort of cocky or confident pose. The sentient patch of haze looked at their cash register for a moment before answering.

"That'll be... Two tears from the cyborg there. Assuming he can produce tears." Saitama had a look of dumbfound on his face, while his cyborg companion showed no emotion, for he was a battle ready cyborg. The sentient patch of haze continued, "Look, I know it's pricey, but seriously. The economy ain't as good as it used to be." They sighed, waiting for payment.

Saitama turned towards Genos, he was yet again concerned. Genos knew what his teacher was so concerned about. Could Genos really cry? I mean, it wouldn't be hard to simulate a crying experience. Just leak oil or whatever from your eye sockets, right?

Genos let out a breath, closing his eyes. He began to play a memory in his robotic mind of his. An awful memory. A tragic memory. His breathing became more audible and erratic. The sentient patch of haze gestured towards a box of tissues that were conveniently placed on the counter. Saitama quickly pulled one out, almost pulling out a dozen or so, and handed it to Genos. The cyborg took the tissue without question, nor hesitation. He brought it up to his face, close to his eyes.

Sobbing, breathing, and flushed cheeks. It took longer than hoped for the blonde to produce what he imagined to be tears. Black droplets oozed from his assumed tear ducts, before bleeding into the tissue. He sniffled, handing the oil stained currency towards the sentient patch of haze.

"Thank you," the sentient patch of haze started, "If you could leave it on the counter, that'd be great. Oh, and would you like a receipt?"

Saitama looked over to the sentient patch of haze in relief, "No, I think we're good. Thank you." As he headed towards the exit. His taller, blonde comrade following along shortly behind.


End file.
